


작은별 (little star)

by RapGodLeeChan (egotistical)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hozi, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, blind!woozi, 이걸 써서 정말 미안
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotistical/pseuds/RapGodLeeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>그 노래를 들었을때 그 행복한 추억들이 지훈에게 한꺼번에 밀려왔다</p>
            </blockquote>





	작은별 (little star)

**Author's Note:**

> 죄송

아침에는 일어난 이지훈.

눈을 뜨는데 아무것도 안보인다.

햇살도 없었고 짹짹거리는 세도 들리는데 안보인다.

모두가 눈을 감은 처럼 어두웠다.

또 새로운 날, 또 새로운 학교, 또 새로운 안보이는 얼굴.

아침 식사 먹기 후에는 엄마의 뽀뽀와 함께 지훈이가 학교를 다녀갔다.

차 안에 창문에 바라보는 이지훈.

못보는데도 지훈의 손을 창문의 차가운 유리에 끼워주셨다. 

이대로 세상을 감촉이 느껴줄 수 있었다. 

헤드폰을 끼고 노래를 나오셨다.

그땐 그 노래.

그가 창문에 기대면서 눈을 감았고 기억했다. 

그의 단지 하나의 친구 권순영 대한, 그 추억.

 

 

"야, 꼬마"

한숨을 쉬면서 책을 덮어 한 쪽으로 놓았다.

또 왠일... 지훈이 생각했다.

지훈이 엄마의 말은 생각했다.

'착하게 하면 친구가 될수있어 아들!'

개불.

 

"왠일이야 또?"

갑자기 지훈의 어깨에 손을 있었다. 

"손대지마."

"왜? 맘에 드는데?"

"손대지마라고."

안보인데도 목소리 들었을때는 확 인정됐다.

"야, 꼬마. 내가 누군지 알어?"

"알지. 알면되?"

"근데 꼬마, 너가 언제부터 이렇게 키 작아?" 

안 웃기는게 혼자 낄낄 웃는 그 알려지지 않은 얼굴.

"내가 꼬마 아니라고 18살이라고"

그가 당황했고 결나서 얼굴이 붉어졌다. 

"야."

오.

누구지? 지훈이 생각했다.

그 목소리가... 익숙하지 않은 목소리 였다.

설마... 

"놔."

또 다시 그 익숙하지 않은 목소리.

"뭐할건데?"

이번에 그 귀찮았던 목소리 였다.

"놔라고. 내 말은 안들여?"

이게 뭐지? 싸우라고? 아니... 이런것 끼리 지훈이가 안됐다.

갑자기 그 차가운 손을 다른 따뜻한 손이 들어섰다. 

"나랑 와."

그래서 그 손을 지훈의 소매를 그러잡았고 갔다.

 

"꼬마야."

다시 그 목소리.

"내가 꼬마 아니라고!" 지훈이가 소리쳤다.

"아... 미안." 

그 목소리가 갑자기 부드럽다.

그 부드러운 목소리와 아주 당혹하게 했는 지훈이.

"이름이 몰라서 꼬마라고 불렀어. 미안해."

"지훈."

지훈의 대답은 작은 소리였다. 

"응?"

그 목소리가 안들었다.

"지훈. 내 이름은 이지훈이다."

단지 한 순간은 조용했다.

"난 순영이라고 해. 권순영."

이 목소리가 권순영이라고 있었네... 지훈이 생각했다.

지훈이가 못보는데도 권순영은 웃고 있었다. 

그 알려지지 않은 밝은 미소.

"반가워, 이지훈."

 

그 첫만남 후에는 순영의 옆에 절대 떠나지 않은 이지훈. 

점심도 같이 먹고 버스도 같이 타고 울었을때도 그때마다 순영이 조심스럽게 지훈의 눈물을 닦아냈다.

지훈이 순영한테 자신의 대한 질문도 물어봤고 늘 행복하게 대답한 권순영.

"근데 순영아..."

샌드위치 한 입 먹으면서 순영이가 대답을 해주셨다.

"응? 왜?"

"내가 말야... 나 어떻게 생겼어?"

"네가? 네가 어떻게 생긴냐고?"

"응."

사실 조금 부끄럽게, 천천히 끄덕끄덕 거리는 이지훈.

단지 한 순간 조용했다. 사실은, 지훈이가 조금 두려웠다. 

그런데, 갑자기 순영이가 웃었다.

"왜 웃어! 나 어떻게 생긴냐고 물어본다고!"

"진정해." 순영이가 아직도 웃고 있었다. "사실은, 네가 좀 귀엽잖아."

 

"ㄱ..귀여운다고?"

"응."

갑자기 순영의 목소리 조금 더 가까운게 느꼈다.

"키도 작고 얼굴도 하얀하고 웃을때 눈도 눈웃음이 나. 귀엽다."

"그럼... 내가 귀여우면 네가 어떻게 생겼어?"

순영이 웃었다.

"내가? 나 바보 같이 생겼어."

"나... 해도되?"

순영이가 조용했고 지훈이 동의한거라고 생각해도 됐다.

그래서 그가 두 손을 오렸고 순영의 얼굴에 끼워주셨다.

순영의 이목구비를 감촉이 느껴줄수있도록 지훈의 손가락을 천천히 움직이고 있었다. 

눈을 작게 감촉이 느꼈고 순영의 통통한 볼은도 느꼈다. 

사실은 지훈의 상상에는 순영이가 잘생겼었다. 

 

"지훈이!"

지훈은 그자리에 멈춰섰고 그의 이름 부르는 목소리를 돌아보았다. 

"생일이다며."

그 달달한 목소리가 역시 권순영 이였다. 

"응." 지훈이 미소를 주셨다. "어떻게 알았어?"

"그냥." 권순영 웃어 졌다. "아, 맞다! 나 준 선물이 있어."

응? 나한테 준다고?... 지훈이 생각했다.

순영은 지훈이의 손을 잡았고 MP3 플레이어는 주셨다.

"이게 뭐야?" 지훈이가 물어보셨다. 손으로 감촉이 느꼈다.

"MP3 플레이어. 음악 좋아한다며.."

"응, 나 좋아해.."

"그래서 한 특별한 노래를 놓았어 그런데.."

"근데?"

"잠자기전에 들어..."

"왜 잠자기전에?"

"나 간다! 내일 학교에서 봐!"

 

그날 밤 침대에서 누우고 있는 이지훈. 

아, 졸려...지훈이 생각했다

그땐 기억했다, 순영에게 준 선물.

잠자기전에 들어... 지훈의 귓가에 순영의 목소리가 울려 퍼졌다. 

그래서 침대 옆 탁자에 놓고 있는 MP3에 손을 가졌다. 

헤드폰을 끼고 지훈이가 뒤로 기대며 눈을 감았다.

"눈을 감고 내가 하는 이야기를 잘들어봐

나의 얘기가 끝나기 전에 너는 꿈을 꿀거야..."

이 달달한 목소리... 설마... 권순영?

"Little star, tonight

밤새 내가 지켜줄거야..."

이 노래였네... 지훈의 제일 좋아하는 노래. 

그리고, 지훈의 세상에 제일 좋아하는 사람이 부르는 노래. 

권순영. 

"처음 너를 만났을땐 정말 눈이 부셨어

너의 미소를 처음 봤을땐 세상을 다가졌어..."

지훈이 기억했다, 그 첫만남.

안보인데도 순영이가 처음 들었을땐 지훈이 알게되었다.

순영이가 지훈의 단지 하나의 친구가 될수 있는 사람 이였다. 

아니...지훈이 생각했다.

친구가 아니다.

"나의 사랑, 나의 전부, 하늘이 내린 천사

나의 두 눈을, 나의 세상을 모두 훔쳐 버렸어..."

순영이가 지훈의 첫 친구였지 않았다.

순영이가 지훈의 첫 사랑이 였다.

"내 사랑, tonight

밤새 내가 지켜줄거야..

평생 내가 지켜줄거야..."

이렇게 지훈이가 알았다.

사랑을 못보는데도 사랑을 느낄수 있다. 

권순영이랑 그 사랑.


End file.
